


Aid the Kith

by chalahandra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Quest: Improved Stability, Fan Quest, Gen, Side Quests, Tal-Vashoth Culture and Customs, Vashothari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalahandra/pseuds/chalahandra
Summary: A fan-made Wartable Operation & associated quests, requisitions, and codex entries. Created purely because I hate the fact that the Valo-Kas is canonically wiped out in DA:I.





	1. Wartable

Upon completing Improved Stability, Leliana recieves a raven, and summons Adaar to them. On speaking to her, the following Wartable Operation unlocks.

Aid the Kith

Adaar,  
We're bogged down in The Forest, south of Val Chevin. Lots of refugees, and what remains of three clans. I wouldn't write to you unless it's urgent. We've found a ruin, and fortified it as best we can. It's old. Ko'ssith old. Keeper Lavellan has translated some of the writings. They're not good.  
Shem are hunting us, including templars that smell wrong. There are Tevinter mages everywhere. Otho says they call themselves Venatori. Whatever they are, they reek of demons and old blood.  
Help us.

Shokrakar.

\---

Advisor Suggestions: (Note: All options cost 12 Power)

Josephine: Instant  
If Red Templars are active in the area, the local baronies will want to know.

Leliana: Instant  
My agents can move more quietly through the forest, and provide aid.

Cullen: Instant  
Some of our Orlesian soldiers would be best suited for this task.

Result: (All advisors)  
The Valo-Kas weren't exactly subtle in their retreat, but that has worked in our favour. There are packs of Red Templars roaming the La Fôret, and Venatori forces have driven out some of the local nobles. This is a situation where our help will be welcomed with open arms.

Rewards:   
60 Influence  
Location Unlocked: Val Chevin Forest  
Unlocked: Codex Entry: La Fôret de Val Chevin  
Operation Unlocked: Val Chevin Resources


	2. Quest Overview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Quest, Astariums & Other Collection Quests, Sidequests.

Main Quest: Find the Kith  
Search the forest for signs of the Valo-Kas. 

\- Locate Items (Tin of vitaar, ironwood bracer, intricately cast hairpin, broken Qunari horn)  
\- Examine campsites (Aravassan, June's Hearth)  
\- Complete other Quests (Red Scourge, Disrupt Venatori Presence, May You Learn) \- Once May You Learn has completed, talk to Shokrakar to complete the quest.

Rewards: 500XP, 500 Influence, the Valo-Kas move to Skyhold.

\---

Collection Quests

> Rifts In La Fôret  
Close all seven Rifts within the Forest. They are located in the following areas: Pilgrim's Rest, Aban'ath, Whitebone Cave, June's Hearth, the Delta (two), Ferny Pass, and the Sinkhole.

Rewards: Each Rift gives 967 XP, 200 Influence, and 2 Power.

> Locations in La Fôret  
Mark all fourteen locations within the Forest.

Rewards: When all fourteen have been marked, you receive 250 Influence.

> Holding La Fôret  
Establish all four camps in the Forest. They are located in the following areas: Pilgrim's Rest, Two Mile Beach, Lake Suledin, Ferny Pass.

Rewards: Each camp gives 100XP and 50 Influence.

> Astariums in La Fôret  
Complete all three of the Astariums in the Forest. They are located in the following areas: Lake Suledin (Ashkeb), Two Mile Beach (Meraad), and Aban'ath (Basay).

Rewards: Kithshok's Vitaar (Legendary Vitaar), Sten-Katoh (Legendary One-handed Sword), Enasal Taarath (Legendary Light Armour), 357 Gold.

\----

Sidequests:

\- Red Scourge  
Hunt down and eliminate the three groups of Red Templars that are within the Forest. The first group has two Shadows, a Marksman, a Knight, and a red Lyrium-infected Mabari. The second has two Knights, a Horror, two Templars, and a single Shadow. A dead red Lyrium bear lies nearby. The third group has two Horrors, two Knights, a red Lyrium-infected bear and Mabari.

Rewards: 450XP, 60 Influence, Red Lyrium Bear Claws.

\- Disrupt Venatori Presence  
Destroy the two hidden Venatori camps, and eliminate the five groups of Venatori roaming the Forest. The locations of the camps will drop from the Venatori on their deaths. The fifth group is not missing, but appear when May You Learn is triggered.

Rewards: 70-150 gold and 2-3 trinkets from the first camp; 80-190 gold, 2-3 trinkets, and Venatori Light Armour from the second camp. Cantu Ferrum (Legendary Staff) drops from one of the Venatori Mages.

\- May You Learn  
Clear out the entrance to the Temple of Dirthamen. There are magical barriers and traps in place, and the final group of Venatori are found fighting a group of animated dead, lead by a Revenant. Upon killing all the Venatori and the undead, the quest will complete.

Rewards: 250XP, 500 Influence, access to the Temple of Dirthamen.

\- Map of the Rise  
Follow the treasure map to Mossy Rise.

Rewards: Basic Vitaar recipe, 15 gold.

\- Map of the Sinkhole  
Follow the treasure map into the Sinkhole.

Rewards: An enchanted Elvhen Longsword, a Greater Fire Rune, and ~300 gold.

\- Superstition  
A local woodcutter is concerned that Inquisition scouts are in danger if they don't fulfill the Woodsman's Ritual. Gather four elfroot, two fallen wood, and a shining feather, and bring them to the woodcutter at the Pilgrim's Rest camp.

Rewards: Atish Amulet, 242 XP, and 80 Influence.

\- Healing Herbs, Harming Herbs  
A local midwife needs to rebuild her stocks. Gather four elfroot, four rashvine, four embrium, one crystal grace, one rashvine nettle, one ghoul's beard, and return them to her for a reward.

Reward: 10 Gold, 242XP, and 60 Influence.

\- Signs of the Past  
Locate signs of ancient inhabitants of this area. This quest is unlocked upon finding a Veilfire rune or closing the Rift in Aban'ath. There are seven items in all: the ruins in Aban'ath, the Veilfire runes in Whitebone Cave and the Sinkhole, petroglyphs carved into the Mossy Rise, a cache of delicate bone tools concealed near June's Hearth, a rock cairn in the Delta, and the statuettes on the island in Lake Suledin.

Rewards: Approval from Solas, Dorian, the Iron Bull; 150XP, and 50 Influence. Unlocks the Operation: Research Ancient Artifacts.

\- Mirror Mirror  
Unlock the secrets beneath Lake Suledin. This quest is unlocked upon first finding Lake Suledin, but can also be activated by accident if you explore the Sinkhole first and activate the mechanism to raise the stepping stones to the island. Upon stepping onto the island in Lake Suledin, Figures in the Mist automatically unlocks.

Rewards: 250XP, 60 Influence. 

\- Figures in the Mist  
If you've completed Superstition and have the Atish amulet equipped, the spirits that reside on the isle are friendly, and are able to interacted with. If not, they are elusive, but blocking them from retreating via magic will force them into dialogue. Choosing the correct dialogue paths will allow the spirits to peaceably pass back to the Fade. Otherwise, the spirits will initiate combat.

Rewards: 250XP, 60 Influence. On successfully talking to the spirits, Solas & Cole approve, and Sera, Vivienne, and the Iron Bull disapprove. On killing them, Sera & the Iron Bull approve, and Cole, Solas, and Dorian disapprove.

\- A Fine Steed  
La Fôret is known for their beautiful Harts, and they would make a fine steed. To initiate the quest, talk to one of the Scouts at the Pilgrim's Rest camp. They will then indicate a group of harts on the map. Much like the Golden Halla mission, chase the harts back to the Camp, where the mission will end.

Rewards: 60 Influence, 242XP. Two new mounts are then available at the Skyhold stables: the Giant Halla, and the Blue-Striped Hart.


	3. Codex Entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-canon codices pertaining to La Fôret, vashothari,

Codex Entry: La Fôret de Val Chevin  
(Unlocked on completing the Wartable Mission _Aid the Kith_ )

Despite the fact that there are many forests in Orlais, only one is unnamed. Hugging the coast of the Waking Sea, La Fôret (literally, The Forest) is a place regarded with great superstition by locals of Val Chevin.  
Despite there being no Dalish clans in the area for generations, rumours persist about long-limbed elves wandering the forest, seizing the unwary or the irreverant. Woodcutters in particular follow specific rituals, in hope that they will come home safely.  
These rituals aren't without merit: La Fôret is perhaps the most wild place left in North-Eastern Orlais. Packs of wolves roam freely, as do bears. Massive harts live alongside herds of snow-white horses and red deer.  
It is, in my opinion, a dangerous place. Don't stray from the Imperial Highway, and you'll be fine.  
\- A letter from Lady Aedis of Val Royeaux to an unnamed niece in Neverra, dated 9:27 Dragon.

Codex Entry: Vashothari Opinions On Dragons  
(Unlocked upon examining the Petroglyph)

Vashoth does not just mean grey, it also means heretic. So we embraced it, and so we are now the heretic people - Vashothari. It is not just our belief that mages are as worthy as the rest of us that sets us apart, but the knowledge that we were all once something much more monstrous. I speak as one who spoke; every child I sent to the arvaarad displayed the same way. Fire. A candle refusing to go out. Burn marks on walls, at the exact height where a child's fingertips would trail. Accidental scaldings.  
I know also that our vitaar was blood, mixed with pigment and wyvern poison. Toxic to all but us. Our skin, so much thicker. The variations of colour, in pattern - Par Vollen is a riot of skin that shines in a dozen colours. I am not saying that we are descended from dragons - but the roar of the antaam sounds alike to the cry of a hunting Vinsomer.  
\- Paarath, she who was once a Tamassran.

Codex Entry: Constellations  
(Unlocked upon examining an Astarium for the first time)

We have three constellations we hold dear: Meraad; the tide that moves from south to north and back again. Basay, the peaceful place that shelters. It guides us from camp to camp. And Ashkeb, the knowledge-place. It sits low in the sky, far to the west. It is where we can never return. The Dalish know them by another name, but their function is the same. Maybe our people once knew each other. Who would know? Anyone who did is long since dead.

Codex Entry: Lake Suledin  
(Unlocked upon stepping foot onto the Island)

The structures within the mirror-calm waters of Lake Suledin have long since fascinated local scholars. From boats, many sketches have been made, and similarities have drawn with the ancient elven ruins on the Exalted Plains. It has also been noted that there are certain structures that resemble stepping stones, and some foolhardy souls have indeed confirmed that by diving the twenty feet depth to the stones. However, few people dare to tread on the island that sits in the middle since it is overrun with demons - to such an extent that even repeated visits by Templars from Cumberland could not fully exterminate them.

Codex Entry: Dirthara-Ma  
(Unlocked upon completing Find the Kith)

Traditionally used as an insult, Dirthara-Ma is nevertheless the title given to the heavily fortified area that leads into the partially ruined Temple of Dirthamen. Even after the Venatori threat was dealt with and most of the traps were either activated or nullified, several were still primed and ready to go off. Of particular interest are the ritualised burial of bodies in front of the entrance, which were apparently planted there in order to rise up in defence of this place, long after it had been forgotten. According to the Valo-Kas mages, only a few skeletons had awoken when they first scouted the entrance (with three elves), and it was only when they began moving the bulk of the (mostly human) refugees through that one of the Revenants rose up.  
It is my opinion that this final line of defence was erected after the fall of Arthalan, in an effort to protect a holy place against the ravages of humans.  
\- Solas, in a report to the Inquisitor.

Codex Entry: Gods and Liars  
(Unlocked upon examining the statuettes on Suledin Island)

Seven statues, for seven dreamers.  
We carve them in unspeaking stone.  
We leave them under the unchanging sky.  
Monsters now in the way they never were before.  
They held us in chains, real and by blood.  
They are locked away, now and forever.  
Seven statues, for the seven we can never forget.

The crafter, mirror-faced.  
The tyrant, always raging.  
The quiet, all-knowing.  
The burning, ever-vigilant.  
The hunter, madness-red.  
The fading, carving us down.  
The hated, who made us this way.

Seven statues, for seven dreamers.  
Hungering always, for more and more.  
So we leave, ever north with the tide.  
Monsters all, the farther the better.  
We follow glory, cut down.  
No more mirrors, no more lies.  
Seven dragons, yet silent skies.


End file.
